the brother of the 5th Mizukage
by georgemartin
Summary: "Mei Let me go to the leaf village and plead aid for our cause... "Isamu-kun your my brother and a leader of this war I don't want you leaving alone to a potentially hostile village!" "I'll send word and ask for an audience...don't worry Onee-sama everything will be fine!" famous last words, Isamu (OC), shizune main pairing hints of past lovers and conquests elder sister Mei 1yr
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Information**

 **Name:** Isamu Terumi

 **Nickname/Alias/Title:** boiling mist or Smiling devil (enemies), auburn haired mist guardian (comrades), Mu-chan, nii-chan/sama (sister Mei)

 **Sex:** Male

 **Birth date:** Astrological Sign Virgo August 26

 **Age:**

 **Part I:** 19

 **Part II:** 30

 **Occupation:**

 **Part I:** Co-leader of Bloodline rebellion

 **Part II:** later 5th Mizukages bodyguard

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Height**

 **part I** : 180cm/ 5 foot 9

 **Part II:** 185cm/ 6 foot

 **Weight**

 **Part I:** 70 kg

 **Part II:** 80 kg

 **Blood type:** AB

 **Eye colour:** Green

 **Hair colour:** Auburn - slightly spiky on top and back but smooth and flat on the sides with a few braids hanging on the left side of his face with dark blue bands holding them in place, at the back his hair reaches his lower neck just above his shoulders.

 **Accessories:** Plain dark blue sleeveless vest, black pants with blue waist guard (think what Zabuza wore in his second appearance), elbow length blue and white fingerless glooves on his left and right hand respectively, shin guards that reach the top of his knees, gray sandals, on each thigh a pouch that stores various ninja equipment, Hidden Mist Flak jacket and Mist headband tied round his bicep.

 **Personality:** cheerful person, and will smile even when killing and threatening people, usually kind and peaceful but doesn't if rarely compliments people, when he wants to can be respectful but doesn't like authority figures a bit of a free spirit, never shows respect to his sisters station as Mizukage only ever adds chan or no suffix, sharp witted, courageous and calm in battle, like his sister holds a deep love for Kirigakure and her history

 **Likes:** peace, spending time with his sister, teasing his sister about her love life (lack of), fishing, reading, training, the hidden Mist, spicy food,

 **Dislikes:** Unnecessary fighting, bigoted veiws, bloodline discrimination, when his sister embarrassess him, when his sister plays the elder sibling card, someone insulting his sister, when his sister walks around home in her underwear, traitors, ignorance and idiots. Cake

 **History:** No living parents, Graduated from the academy at 8 with his 9 year old sister Mei, both on team Alpha during the closing stages of the third war, after the war ended Isamu age 12 joined the HUNTER corp on team ZETA while his sister Mei age 13 was a regular jonin. by the time Isamu was 19 the mist was plunged into civil war by Yagura who wished to purge the Land of Water of all bloodlines.

Isamu and Mei managed to get many of the bloodlines out of the village itself and fled into hiding with them since he had the Boil release an advance nature transformation kekkei Genkai while his sister had the lava and Boil release. while in hiding they gained support by some of the seven swordsmen as well as word of a bloodline resistance forming many of the people that fled with Isamu and Mei looked to them for leadership.

after six months of fighting it was very clear to Mei who although was Co-leader with her brother controlled most things while he controlled security and keeping everyone in line, that without out help they would be hard pressed to win war.

Isamu having been told this volunteered himself in front of a council of the most experienced ninja in their ranks to head to the Hidden leaf Village and plead their case with the third or fourth Hokages depending on who was leading.

the next day he said goodbye to his Sister who told him to be careful and not get killed and if he got into trouble to send his summons to tell her and to try and run away.

 **Teams:**

Genin team ALPHA

HUNTER team ZETA (undertaker squad ZETA)

Bloodline leaders - Co-leader

Daimyō Protection Squad

 **Ninja Rank**

 **Part I:** ANBU

 **Part II:** Jonin/HUNTER/ANBU

 **Academy Grad. Age:** 8

 **Mission assignments**

D-rank: 200

C-rank: 230

B-rank: 230

A-rank: 300

S-rank: 190

 **Jutsu and Combat Information**

 **Elemental affinity:** Water and Fire

 **Kekkei Genkai:**

 **Boil Release:**

Acidic Secretion Jutsu

Boil Release: Skilled Mist jutsu

Boil Release: Flower Repentance jutsu

Boil Release: Blinding Steam Jutsu

Boil Release: Boiling Dragon Bullet Jutsu

Boil Release: Corrosive Prison Jutsu

Boil Release: Burning Aqua Gun Jutsu

Boil Release: Mist Clone Jutsu

Boil Release: Pressurised Mist Bullet Jutsu

Boil Release: Melting Rain Jutsu

 **Jutsu Techniques:**

Summoning Jutsu: VOLE

Mystical palm jutsu

 **Water style jutsu**

Hidden mist jutsu

Silent killing

Secret art: Mist rain Jutsu

Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack Jutsu

Water Release: Heavenly Weeping jutsu

Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Jutsu

Water Release: Hiding in Rain Jutsu

Water Release: Hiding in Water Jutsu

Water Release: Water prison jutsu

Water Release: Water clone jutsu

Water Release: Water bullet jutsu

Water Release: Water Dragon bullet jutsu

Water Release: Water Formation pillar jutsu

Water Release: Water wall jutsu

Water Release: Water Shuriken Jutsu

Water Release: Water Trumpet Jutsu

Water Release: Water Whip Jutsu

 **Fire style jutsu**

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Jutsu

Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Jutsu

Fire Release: Fire Clone Jutsu

 **Village affiliation:** Kirigakure, later- Allied Shinobi Forces Symbol Allied Shinobi Forces.

 **Weapons:** Kunai, shuriken, senbon, ninja wire.

 **Strengths:** fearless and can keep a calm mind when in battle, he is also mentally strong and doesn't crack under pressure, tactical, ruthless, doesn't make a sound unless he wants to

 **Weaknesses:** can be a little pessimistic when versing a stronger opponent (his sister Mei has the same problem), prefers long range and stealth attacks opposed to fighting head on in taijutsu and kenjutsu (that being said he is no slouch when it comes to taijutsu), he dislikes pain hence why he doesn't like fighting head on.

 **CHAPTER 1: A PLEA FOR HELP**

Walking along the pathway to Konohagakure Isamu was silently praying to himself that the Hokage would be charitable and lend assistance be it in the form of money or shinobi, looking round Isamu soaked up the scenery and enjoying the sounds of nature filling the otherwise quiet surroundings, looking up and straight ahead he saw the famed monument of the Hokages standing proudly over the treetops and watching over the village, keeping the same pace Isamu noted he was being shadowed by ANBU and smirked since he was the one being tracked and followed and not the other way round like it would have been in Kirigakure.

Smiling Isamu stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to look around appreciatively at his surroundings _'well at least they are competent but they are nothing compared to the Mist Undertakers but hey who am I to judge I do have my Chakra suppressed to that of a civilian after all.'_ he then came to a rise in the road that gave a clear view of the front gates and the impressive walls that hid a large portion of the village from sight but didn't do anything to hide the large Kage tower that was just off to the left of the monument.

Allowing his smile to grow a little Isamu set off with renewed vigor and hoped his summons had delivered his message to the Hokage and that he would be escorted there directly.

 **The ANBU shadowing Isamu**

A black haired weasel masked ANBU as he was tree hopping next to his captain while shadowing a reasonably tall auburn haired man that had a few braids threaded in his hair and had startling green eyes and was wearing a Plain dark blue sleeveless vest that seemed to show his streamlined and sinewy muscles, baggy black pants with blue waist guard (think what Zabuza wore in his second appearance), tight elbow length blue and white finger less gloves on his left and right hand respectively, gray shin guards that reach the top of his knees, gray sandals and on each thigh a pouch that stores various ninja equipment.

He then turned a grey haired dog masked ANBU who he noted was watching the man intently "Taichou...is that the Smiling Devil from the Hidden Mist walking down the road?"

the Dog masked ANBU nodded "Yes Weasel it appears so but that's why we are out here he sent a message to lord third about a week ago asking for an audience and that he was coming alone and relatively unarmed."

"I still can't believe we are to ambush the boiling mist while he is speaking with the lord Hokage." replied the Weasel ANBU still not quite believing his mission, but since the Hokage ordered it he would abide by it, whether he thought it was the right move or not.

the Dog ANBU nodded and they sped up and joined up with the rest of their team and stood above the gate keeping an eye on the approaching figure that could be considered a very challenging opponent .

 **Isamu**

Smiling as he watched the ANBU out the corner of his eye speed off ahead of him obviously seeing he wasn't a threat or to wait for him at the gate, _'Well this might be an interesting meeting after all...I just hope I don't return empty handed a lot of peoples lives are riding on this and I can't fail.'_

Arriving at the gates he saw they were covered in a vast amount of seals that made his mind hurt just looking at them, shifting his gaze he saw a small gate house that had a pair of Chunin preparing some paperwork while standing up and walking towards him, moving his gaze again he smiled at the children running around the village and so close to the main gates as well, he also noted that the buildings all looked relatively new which confused him a little, closing his eyes he allowed his ever present smile to widen as he felt the four ANBU from earlier above him on top of the gate, opening his eyes he looked and saw some of the shinobi who were passing by had paused and watched him cautiously since he looked like a land of water resident thanks to his paler skin thanks to dwelling in a perpetual mist covered village.

Looking back at the two Chunin who had finally reached him said "Hello...I am Isamu Terumi and I sent a message earlier on in the week to the Hokage requesting to have an audience with him...If I could have an escort that would be much appreciated please." now usually being this polite wasn't in his nature like his sister but he couldn't afford to be rude lest they refuse to send aid.

the Chunin nodded "Oh yes the Hokage told us to be expecting you to arrive..." the other chunin disappeared and like Isamu thought reappeared above him on top of the gate, the Chunin who was talking added "...My Partner will retrieve a squad of ANBU to take you to lord Hokage but as simple routine I must temporarily releave you of any weapons or anything that could be potentially lethal...I'm sure you understand?" finished the chunin as he slid the clipboard with all the paperwork on, into a customised pouch on his hip and pulled out a plastic bag that had his name written on.

Isamu nodded with his smile and as he un-clipped his Ninja tool pouches on his thighs and dropped them in the bag "Yeah I understand completely we of Kirigakure would do the same thing as well...So ah why does the first Ninja Village look so brand new last I checked the leaf wasn't attacked?" he asked at the end curiously.

The Chunin sighed "I suppose it isn't a secret six years ago we were attacked by the nine tailed fox demon and it nearly decimated the Village but we were able to push the beast back but at great cost."

Isamu nodded _'well that's interesting...I wonder who the Jinchuuriki is now...ah well the poor kid is probably living a life sentence of hell'_ as he finished his inner monologue he saw the ANBU and other Chunin appear in front of him. Smiling he gave a little bow to the ANBU who moved so that the Dog masked one was directly to his right while the Weasel masked ANBU was directly in front while the Lion and Bird Masked ANBU were just behind off to his left and right making a triangle with him and the Dog ANBU in the middle of it.

Isamu having encoutered a fair few other village ANBU members new they were the silent types not liking to talk a whole lot since their voice could give away their identity. deciding to take the initiative Isamu motioned with his hand that they should move forward while taking the first step which resulted in the ANBU moving forward as well.

walking down one of the main streets of the Village Isamu was soaking up the atmosphere and again the bright and cheerful scenary as well as all the bright colours, while they were walking they passed a park that was when he noticed a familiar sight that he had seen with Yagara before he saved a whole load of people in the third war and again with Utakata before he went rogue after he killed his sensei the one thing they had in common was that they were Jinchuuriki and were feared by people incase they lost control.

And now looking at the same scene different village made him frown before stopping making the ANBU stop as well turning his whole body he faced the familiar scene with a bitter smile as he watched a small sunny blonde boy sitting on a set of swings by himself watching as all the other children avoided him and played together.

pulling a scroll out of one of his belt loops that held his clothing unsealed a spare kunai pouch and strode past the Dog ANBU who was watching the him like a hawk. Isamu walking up to the blonde he stopped next to him and spoke with a smile "Hey Boy what is your name?"

The blonde who jumped slightly at the voice turned and looked at an auburn haired man and said quietly "Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto."

Isamu nodded and handed Naruto the Kunai pouch "Uzumaki Naruto hmm...Well Naruto take this and become a ninja of great strength and show all those who look down on you, you aren't a monster!"

Naruto nodded and stuttered not believing he had been given such a cool gift "B-but Sir how can I repay you?"

Isamu smiled and looked back at the ANBU and said walking away with a smirk called over his shoulder "Bring peace to this war torn world and like I said become a great Ninja when you grow up."

Naruto nodded _'I will become so great that I will be Hokage just you wait mister!'_ thought Naruto as strapped the pouch to his leg and ran off into the forest to train.

Isamu reached the ANBU "Nice kid...now should we continue?" the ANBU just nodded and kept walking. Isamu while they were walking was thinking about the kid _'Naruto Uzumaki the Nine tails Jinchuuriki...I look forward to seeing how you turn out in the future.'_

While he was thinking he flicked his eyes back and forth reading the various signs and so on and taking note of the functions of most of the building having passed the Uchiha Police Force HeadQuarters, Konoha I&T division buildin, the Library and Hospital, while he was doing so he was counting how many Leaf Shinobi he passed and if they were Genin, Chunin, Jonin or the Hidden ANBU that seemed to be patrolling the Village so far he had counted 50 genin, 90 Chunin, 30 Jonin and 3 squads of ANBU that's not including the Police Force. Looking up he saw they had reached the large red building he saw from the road.

Entering the building he noted it was rather homey nothing like Kiri's Mizukage tower that looked clinical and professional with guards on each corner, while here he saw there was a Chunin at the front entrance and a secretary at the front desk, granted there was possibly ANBU in the Kage's office he just couldn't believe how...how relaxed the security or lack there of was and just wanted to know just who the Hokage was to be so comfortable and confident in his own abilities to have so little security, _'Just how many died during the Nine tails attack six years ago?!"_

The secretary seeing the ANBU waved them through without bothering to ask who was seeing the Hokage which astonished Isamu even more since each time he and his sister had to get a mission from Yagara before he went crazy and started the purges they had to participate in a cavity search each time, luckily Yagara had some form of decency and the females were searched by female ANBU only while the males sometimes got a male ANBU or female depending on who was on duty that day _'what no searching of me or signing any paperwork to state that I am actually in the building?! Now I am really interested to meet the Hokage.'_

Reaching top floor and entering the door at the end of the corridor Isamu was surprised to see a largely empty office that had a large desk, in the middle while on the left hand wall from standing in the doorway was home to a large photo of each of the Kage upon their inauguration into the position while on the right was a bookshelf filled with scrolls and books and in front of the desk was a chair but Isamu wasn't comfortable sitting especially with the four ANBU that were above him and the four that escorted him here still present not to mention the man he was standing across from was a man even though old still cut a rather intimidating figure and Isamu knew exactly who he was dealing with Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage and he was kitted out in his full Kage robes and everything. _'Sooo that's what the Chunin meant they beat the Nine tails at great cost the fourth died sealing the beast leading to the Professors return interesting.'_

Isamu was shaken from his thoughts as he watched the ANBU stand at various intervals around the room all looking at him. Smiling Isamu bowed a little toward the old kage who nodded and spoke around his pipe that he was puffing on "So to what do I owe the honour of the Smiling Devil to grace my office and unarmed as well?"

Isamu internally sighed at the Moniker but spoke none the less "Yes well no doubt Lord Hokage you have your own spies in the land of water so you should have an idea of what is going on correct?"

The Hokage chuckled "Hmm I suppose I do know about the little Civil War that has been raging in the last six months...So again why are you here?" he asked with a raised brow as he puffed his pipe and leaned back in his seat.

Isamu nodded "Well Lord I volunteered to go in search of help for the Rebellion mainly in the form of the Leaf considering we thought you would be sympathetic towards the persecution of Bloodline users since your village treats theirs with total and utter respect...So what I am asking really is, Will the Leaf be able to support the Bloodline rebels in the Civil war and when we win a potential peace treaty and alliance."

Hiruzen nodded "Well the war is still premature whats to say that you will actually need the leafs help and then go back on your word in the future when it comes time to fulfill the peace treaty you are potentially promising?" Hiruzen air quoted.

Isamu never allowing his smile to fade "Well I mean the Bloodlines could win on our own but we would be hard pressed as our numbers are a little smaller than that of Yagara's followers that and it would in end in a lot of unneeded deaths that could be prevented if you backed us." Isamu finished as he folded his arms until he was directly behind the chair.

Hiruzen again nodded and lent forward and tapped the desk top while puffing on his pipe and kept doing so as he contemplated on what he was going to answer with. Isamu while he was waiting felt the presence of another squad appear just outside the building making his smile fade a little _'somethings not right here what are you playing at Lord Hokage?'_

Hiruzen having stayed silent stood suddenly and moved round so he was sat on the edge of his desk with his hands either side of his gently gripping the edge of the desk "No...Sorry but the leaf won't support you!"

Isamu not expecting faltered as his smile disappeared and frowned "What!...Why?"

Hiruzen smirked "well the village is still recovering from the Nine tails attack, that and I can't simply trust the Mist village or any Shinobi from there that and I won't wade into Civil War and potentially cause a fourth war just to help a few rebels!"

Isamu growled slightly and turned to leave "Well this was a waste of time good day Lord Hokage" as he reached the door he paused and found it wouldn't budge _'Shit locked what are you playing at.'_

Hiruzen seeing he reached the door chuckled "That won't work Isamu Terumi now ANBU! seize this man and take him to Ibiki and Anko!"

Isamu before he could defend himself and try anything he found four different blades were touching the skin above various vital points on his body, sighing knowing there was noway out of his predicament unless he had help or wanted to suffer a serious injury slowly moved his hands up and with his smile back in place "Alright...I surrender no need to get serious, I'll come quietly."

While he was saying that nobody noticed the small water Vole that came out the bottom of his trouser leg and snuck under the door having heard the entire conversation and headed to tell his masters elder sister what had transpired, Isamu while he was stalling so his Vole familiar Rirī could get away 'please don't fail Rirī, tell Mei what has happened.'

looking at the Hiruzen he simply frowned as a turtle ANBU appeared with the other ANBU squad that was hidden in the rafters and had his arms cuffed behind his back, deciding he didn't want to look at the old bastard that had played him Isamu looked out the window over the village before he felt himself be forcible put through a shunshin.

 **Torture &Interrogation HQ**

Appearing in a blue tiled floor room that had plain white walls with the only furniture being a steel table and a steel chair while the other was a comfortable chair much like the Hokages. The Turtle ANBU then sat him down rather roughly in the steel chair before chaining his legs to the floor and his arms to the chair while another couple of chains from the table clipped round his Bi-ceps seeing he was well restrained Isamu made himself as comfortable as possible. After five or so minutes of getting comfortable the door to the room opened.

Looking up Isamu smiled at the man who entered he was a large, imposing figure, with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars, he was also wearing a gray top and pants with bandages round his ankles and blue sandals while he had a bandana forehead protector and black trench coat on.

Isamu watched as said man sat down across from him and turned a spotlight that was directed at him on illuminating the relatively dark room, Isamu just stared at Ibiki with his smile and waited for Ibiki to begin. which he was pleased didn't involve a lot of waiting.

"Hmm why don't we begin with you telling me about yourself? and all you know about the Hidden Mist Village."

Isamu smiled deciding to be cooperative "I can agree to telling you about myself but as for the Village that's another story but if you removed these chains and cuffed my hands in front of me instead of behind I might be willing to talk...after all I haven't shown any hostility during my time here and I have been compliant...So Ibiki what do you say hmm maybe if I added please as well."

Ibiki chuckled "Well this may go smoother than I thought...but I am surprised that the Boiling Mist a man known to be loyal to his Village is so willing to give up information on it." as he said that the turtle ANBU removed his fetters that were binding him.

Isamu being a lot more comfortable nodded "Well then I guess the Hokage hasn't told you then but the mist has been embroiled in a civil war for the last six months thanks to the Bloodline purges ordered by the fourth Mizukage, I having a bloodline myself have been fighting on the side of the rebellion these past months, So in all honesty I wouldn't have much information that would be of use to you since I myself when out on patrols noticed things had changed patrols were larger, new out posts being built each day, large stockpiles and warehouses being guarded by 50 shinobi at a time, Yagara has outwitted us rebels and we have paid a high price these last months, nothing is the same everything has changed." Isamu said with a bitter smile as he recalled several ambushes he and others had to fight out of and how they stumbled upon brand new patrol routes and outposts.

Ibiki for his part who was focused on Isamu's chakra while Inoichi and Anko were watching for any nervous twitches or anything that might give away that he was lying to them, when Isamu finished Ibiki waited for a response from Inoichi and Anko but got nothing meaning they couldn't detect anything other than the truth and Isamu's chakra other than being able to sense a slight nervousness but that was not down to lying but being cuffed in a room that had four ANBU and himself in.

Nodding in Satisfaction at the answer didn't bother writing anything down since it was being voice recorded Ibiki then prompted "What about yourself can you tell me about yourself and any of the various relationships you are in?"

Isamu smiled at the question and did what he was trained "Name: Isamu Terumi, Rank: ANBU/HUNTER, Team: ZETA, blood type: AB, Ninja Identification number 666666, relationships: Sister Mei Terumi, no other relations or relationships."

Ibiki hearing the answer narrowed his eyes "What age did you graduate the academy?"

"Age 8 year before the Bloody mist name came about." was the immdiate reply.

"You said you had a Bloodline what is it?" asked Ibiki

Isamu chuckled "You know what it is after all I am in your Bingo book, but it is the Boil release advance nature Kekkei Genkai"

"And your Sister Mei she has the same Bloodline?"

Isamu nodded _'Don't need to know about her Lava style_...Yeah I suppose she does"

after that everything went quiet and Ibiki and Isamu stared at each other across the table for 10 minutes of uneasy silence, while everyone was watching with bated breath. Isamu deciding he want to see where his new prison cell was going to be spoke "Just hope that rebels don't win if I were you considering I am the Co-leader along with my sister who when we won was going to become the next Mizukage and I'm sure it would look rather bad for Konoha if you had me imprisoned for asking for help and the brother of a Kage no less...So I'm done Konoha correctional facility then I am quite looking forward to a nap"

Ibiki looked at the ANBU and nodded before stepping out the office while the ANBU Shunshinned to the Prison.

Arriving at the Prison Isamu was led to a cell on the top floor where he then had a seal placed on his chest that would send a shock of lightening into him if he used more than a D-rank Jutsu amount of chakra, putting him in the cell the ANBU watched as Isamu moved to the prison bed on the far wall and laid down. Satisfied he wasn't going to do anything the ANBU left him alone.

 **Hokages Office**

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk again puffing on his pipe while listening to his report on what he found out from Isamu Terumi and much to his distaste there wasn't much information they could use other than any and all tactics the Hidden Mist had used in the past is probably void and add to the fact that Jiraiya had refused to enter the country after he was told about the civil war couldn't help in gathering Intel on the now currently war torn country. But just to add oil to the fire so to speak it turns out that if the Bloodlines do win the war and Mei Terumi, Isamu's elder sister is made Kage an international incident could insue since as of this moment the Bloodlines are an independant faction and keep records of missions they are doing and this mission Isamu is on is a peace mission looking for help against a tyrant.

Hiruzen knew if he didn't play his cards right another war could break out, sighing he looked up at Ibiki "Isamu Terumi is to be kept imprisoned but will be treated to normal meals not prison food, he is also to be given seperate bathing quarters and access to a training field once a week but under heavy ANBU guard, he is for all intents and purposes a diplomatic prisoner and if not kept in a good condition then I fear what the repercussion could be...Understood Ibiki"

Ibiki nodded to his leader and left to deliver the message to the ANBU squads who would rotate in guarding the man as well as inform the prison staff as well.

 **Bloodline Rebels**

At the rebel camp 5 days later Rirī the Vole came skittering into Mei's tent and saw her sitting at a desk looking over some mission scrolls, bounding across the tent the little water Vole leaped and landed on the desk and nearly slid off the back after the paper she landed on slid on the polished suface, thankfully Mei saw the cute little familiar and saved her the pain of the fall. Placing Rirī in the palm of her hand she bought Rirī up so she was level with her ear and waited for the wee creature to speak.

Rirī taking the hint spoke knowing that Mei would have a fit since the only thing that pissed her off more than someone mentioning her lack of love life, was if someone threatened or her hurt her only living family member gave a small squeak {Isamu-kun has been taken prisoner by the leaf village for an unknown reason I was sent to tell you before I could learn anything else.}

Mei when she heard that her brother was a prisoner in the leaf growled angrily before speaking softly to the Vole who had sensitive hearing "was Isamu being rude or threatening in anyway, shape or form?"

Rirī shook her tiny head {No quite the opposite Isamu-kun was being very polite and complient with all their demands and even disarmed himself at the village gates without complaint.}

Mei nodded again and placed Rirī down "Well Rirī-chan looks like we have to win the war to save Mu-chan or until they have no use of him. Now have a couple of days rest here with me and we'll get you cleaned up as well before having you reverse summon yourself to Isamu to keep him company ne...now the message tell him that he has sacrificed his freedom for the cause and will not have his sacrifice given in vein and that as soon as this war is over I am coming and freeing him also tell him I am going to miss him so much and to keep in contact with me via yourself."

Rirī nodded {OK Mei-chan if you don't mind I am going to look for some worms for dinner.}

Mei nodded and watched the Vole leave once she was gone Mei went to her bed and grabbed her pillow before screaming into it and swearing at the Hokage and leaf so much so it would have made a sailor blush having gotten her little tantrum out the way 'Don't worry Little brother, big sister will come and save you thats a promise I won't break not now and not ever...just stay strong and don't die on me.'

After that she swept out the tent and readied herself to tell Ao and a couple of the other senior Jonin who were a sort of advisory panel for her. that and Ao used to be Isamu's sensei and HUNTER squad captain until a year before the war where Ao moved to a squad of rookies that needed training and Isamu took over as squad leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: IMPRISONMENT THROUGH MAJOR EVENTS AND INFORMING OF FREEDOM**

 **7 years later**

Isamu who had a reasonably relaxed 7 years was starting to get bored with the status quo, he set himself a routine for each week Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday he would ask for a book from the library to keep himself occupied and since he was never much of a reader unlike his sister he would end up meditating or walking along the three walls of his and walking across the steel bar doors, sometimes just for the fun of it he would meditate upside down he even managed to sneak a disguarded senbon he found on his weekly day long trip to a training field and chiped a couple of lumps of concrete out of the wall and started using his water manipulation and rounded and smoothed the lumps until they were pebbles in shape and size and started floating them above his palm just cause he could, other than that he was allowed to bathe when he wanted and was treated to rather good food instead of the usual prison slop everyone else got.

On Wednesdays Isamu was escorted by roughly four squads of ANBU or Jonin who stood on the perimeter of training ground 20 which was mainly dominated by a large lake but had several plots of land that varied from being covered in trees, to being completely bare and others that were host to the odd training post or dummy, Now Isamu if he were foolish would have practice all of his jutsu out in the open but he wasn't he set it up perfectly move to the center most piece of land which was covered in trees and set up his hidden mist jutsu obscuring his form and mainly his hands from praying eyes mainly Kakashi Hatake or as he was known as the copy ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan or Isamu's favourite Friend Killer Kakashi.

With his dense mist obscuring his form he was able to practice all of his jutsu in peace much to the leaf ninja's annoyance, Come to think about it Isamu could say there was one thing in the last seven years that did catch his interest and that was the Uchiha clan Massacre at the hands of their own clan Heir Itachi Uchiha. Other than a little interest Isamu didn't care that much other than the fact he wanted to know why Itachi spared his brother a fate worse than death perpetual loneliness and the guilt that he was to weak to save his own kin from a monster...but his interest soon waned as he heard of a certain blonde kid that was able to cause the ANBU and senior Jonin untold amounts of trouble with pranks.

Isamu hearing of some of the pranks and where and how he did them from one of the chunin guards that bought him lunch one time made him chuckle to himself remembering another Jinchuuriki who used to be similar before he graduated the academy.

Isamu wasn't completely left out of the loop in the village happenings and such since his dear little friend Riri returned from the Mist after reporting to his sister and relayed him her message of not letting his improsionment and self sacrifice be in vain and that as soon as the war was over the other Jonin leaders agreed to send a deligation to retrieve him and sue for recompensation. That made him chuckle a bit just imagining Mei screaming profanities into her pillow like she usually did when someone pissed her off, he also had an image of Mei standing over his old Sensei Ao and the other Jonin with a whip telling them whats what which he told Riri about which made her squeak in amusement.

On top of keeping him company Riri would go on excursions around the prison to find out who was present as well as on top of disappearing into the village to get the latest gossip and such, she also kept a close eye on one Naruto Uzumaki and had to say the kid was good at hiding his true feelings under a mask of stupidity and could say that if the kid was given a proper sensei he would go far but as of the moment the Jinchuuriki was having a hard time getting his chaotic chakra under control but meh it wasn't his concern and if the kid was to repay him he would have to figure it out on his own.

during his contemplation he heard a siren go off in the Village which was followed by Riri appearing on his window standing up not bothering to placed his vest on he moved over and looked out the window while spinning three small pebbles above his hand spoke "Riri-chan what is happening the village seems to be in an uproar?" he asked softly knowing the little vole would hear him.

Riri squeaked softly {Naruto-chan stole the forbidden scroll of sealling under the impression that it was a make up graduation test.} she looked up at him wondering what he was going to ask.

Isamu sighed "Well at least his stealth and infiltration skills are good...Riri who told him to steal the scroll?" he said scanning the area taking note of a small figure with a large scroll speed off into the distance smirked. **'what is going on Uzumaki you didn't strike me as a gulible idiot or was my judgement premature'**

Riri squeaked again {It was his assistant sensei at the academy Mizuki, I think he is using Naruto-chan before fleeing the village himself.}

Isamu nodded "Hmm most likely...lets see I can do my mist clone jutsu with the chakra amount of an D-rank jutsu instead of making it a C-rank let's see if we can't get a little bit of excitement ne... **Boil Release: Mist Clone Jutsu!** "

As he said that he felt a acidic and corrosive mist crawl up his throat and watched as the mist trickled out and started to coaleace and compress and take his form until he was looking at a perfect replica of himself, the clone already knowing what it's creator wanted climbed out he window just allowing the bars to pass through it's body, one of the cool little quirks of the jutsu completely intangible until such a time it was told to attack a certain target but if it was 'killed' while solid the clone would disperse in a cloud of highly corrosive mist that would melt the opponants skin and burn the target severely.

Sitting down on his bed Isamu closed his eyes and concentrated on his clone until he was able to see himself running along the rooftops in the same direction as the kid with the scroll he saw before.

 **With the Clone**

After dodging and hiding from various ninja rushing around the village in search of the Jinchuuriki Isamu's clone made it to the forest and made his way along until he could hear a frustrated scream coming from nearby.

Making his way to the noise the clone landed on a branch and hid himself behind some leaves and watched as Naruto stood their and shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and out popped four perfect solid replica's of the famed shadow clone much to Isamu's clone's surprise.

Isamu was about to leave but then he looked down and saw if he remembered correctly from Riri's reports was Iruka, Naruto's head sensei. Deciding to say to see how things played out Isamu clone sat down and listened.

"Its all over now Naruto" said the tired looking chunin.

Naruto being oblivious to the situation laughed and scratched the back of his head "Got me already Sensei I only got to learn one jutsu from the scroll."

Iruka was looking at his student appraisingly 'he actually has been out here practicing just look at his clothing.'

"Hey Sensei I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu then you'll allow me to graduate and everything will be okay right. I mean that how it work I learn a jutsu from the scroll and then I pass!" Naruto said spreading his arms wide and looking like he just one a years supply of Ramen.

Iruka hearing that couldn't believe it 'somethings not right here, I'll play along for now...Huh where'd you get that idea."

Naruto jumped up in happiness "Mizuki sensei told me about it Believe it! he told me where to find the scroll and this place...hey sensei are you okay"

Iruka was standing their shocked not knowing what to think his friend from the Academy doing something like this 'How could he...no Mizuki you idiot..." he then looked out the corner of his eye when he heard a feint whistling sound and pushed Naruto out the way "NARUTO LOOK OUT!"

as he did he got a kunai to the leg while the others skimmed his right shoulder and arms, looking up he saw Mizuki smirking at him "I see you found our little hide away Iruka?"

"So that's how it is huh...I should have known!" Iruka retorted as he winced in pain from the stab wound on his leg.

Mizuki chuckled and looked at Naruto who looked terrified "Naruto give me the scroll now."

Naruto for once was silent as he couldn't form a coherant sentance while having watched what was happening, Iruka saving Naruto from having to talk "Don't give Mizuki the scroll it contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in danger, Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power."

Mizuki sighed "Oh I had really hoped it would have to come to this but do you want to know why everyone hates you Naruto, why everyone ignores and despises you since you born...no don't answer I'll tell you it's to do with the decree 12 years ago...I mean it's funny everyone in the village knows except you...I mean Iruka and the other ninja are try to keep it from you now...Iruka would do anything to shut me up." said Mizuki

Naruto stared at him in confusion and fear "W-what is this decree and why does everyone know about it except me?"

"DON'T TELL HIM IT'S FORBIDDEN MIZUKI YOU TRAITOR!" screamed Iruka but to no avail.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the Nine tailed Fox is inside you, the Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and killed so many villagers and shinobi and destroyed a large portion of the village has taken over your body...You are the Nine tailed fox!" finished Mizuki.

Isamu's clone having heard enough and deciding to spare Naruto anymore heart ache jumped up from his hiding spot and appeared behind Mizuki and disperesed in a cloud of corrosive mist that burned and melted some of Mizuki's skin revealing muscle tissue.

Mizuki who didn't know what happened until to late started screaming in agony and clutching his face and body as he fell from the tree he was perched on, when Mizuki hit the ground he was knocked unconcious by the impact.

 **Back with Isamu**

Sitting in his cell Isamu stood and placed on his vest before looking out the window "Now you know Naruto Uzumaki what are you going to do with that information hmm...oh well they can't trace it back to me anyway might as well get some sleep...Riri while Naruto is in the village keep an eye on him and update me and still keep listening out for the latest gossip."

Riri nodded and leaped from the window sill and onto Isamu's bed and curled up in the crook of his neck. {Hai Mu-chan...Yawn...will do...yawn...goodnight}

Isamu smiled and closed his eyes

 **4 months later**

"Hmm So Kakashi killed Zabuza, while Naruto and Sasuke fought his apprentice interesting, Riri go home and resummon yourself to Mei-chan and have a team head to the land of waves and take back the Kubikiribocho I think it would be a good idea oh and send her my love" was all he said as he munched away at some barbequed beef in front of him while at the same time with his feet playing hacky with one of his pebbles.

Riri nodded and gave a squeak {Hai Mu-chan, Mei-chan will be happy to hear from you again. I will also bring a status update on the civil war for you}

Isamu nodded "Thank you Riri-chan...now I believe we should be able to watch the village the Chunin exams are going to be kicking off anyday now."

Riri nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Isamu turned to his cell door and looked at the severly scarred form of Mizuki glaring at him because of his special treatment, Isamu also knew of Mizuki's little escape plan, but thought he would let things play out if anything the asshole who maintained the seal from his office and kept it going by feeding a little chakra into a remote transponder would die in the crossfire and could claim he still had his while having more freedom.

while he was thinking about a couple of chunin guards walked past checking everything was still the same. deciding to blow off some excess energy Isamu started a little workout one that helped him retain and maintain his streamlined and sinewy muscles.

 **One Month later**

Standing at his cell window Isamu had his arms hanging out with his forehead and shoulders rested against the cold metal bars as he watched utter chaos ensue the leaf village "Well I certainly wasn't expecting this to happen...wow...Hey Riri do you know who is behind this entire mess?"

Riri who was sitting ontop of his head using the spikey top as a soft napping area nodded and squeaked {Hai Mu-chan, I believe it is the work of Orochimaru of the sannin and his village hidden in the sound who are working with the hidden sand to attack the leaf village.}

"Really well then I somehow think some things are going to be changing pretty soon then, Hey Riri, go check out what is happening over in the purple barrier by the stadium, then come tell me when everything calms down okay."

Riri nodded but sighed looking forward to an afternoon nap {Hai, Hai Mu-chan I will get right on it.}

Isamu smiled and nodded "Oh well there goes that wall and now we have a battle of summons snake vs toad that may leave a mark, and ooohh a big explosion outside the village I wonder... " after tearing his gaze from the plume of dust in the distance a movement down below caught his attention _'to think the sand and sound have penetrated this far into the village astounding...wait was he by himself amateur there are like 30 guards here...'_

moving his gaze to the various roof tops he could see he saw various clans of the leaf and other shinobi slowly but surely pushing the invaders back bit, by bit _'good to see they have some tenacity and willingness to fight and die for the village.'_

 _'HOLY MOTHER IS THAT THE FREAKING ONE TAILS SHUKAKU. AND A GIANT TOAD'_ mentally screamed Isamu as he saw the two behemoth creatures duke it out just a short distance from the village walls... _'Dammit all I wish I had some popcorn this is going to be one hell of a fight!'_

After watching the fighting in the distance Isamu could of sworn he saw a figure jump from the toad and onto the One tails before the two mighty creatures disappeared into nothing, Isamu seeing this sighed and scanned what he could see of the village from his cell and saw that the leaf shinobi had all but pushed the attacker back and out of the village.

It was about then that Riri returned looking a little flustered if her incoherant squeaks were any indication, allowing her to calm down Isamu led her to the bed and placed her on his pillow "Okay Riri-chan what has gotten you so uppity and flustered hmm?"

Riri squeaked and ran on to Isamu's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek as it was a little coping mechanism she had if she were firghtened by something {Orochimaru killed the third Hokage but had his arms sealed away by the shinigami that the third summoned to the battle field, also the Kazekage according to what I heard on my way back is dead leaving both the sand and leaf leaderless, ontop of that Naruto-chan fought the sand village jinchuuriki and pushed him back and made him retreat...right now the sand and sound shinobi are in full retreat}

Isamu nodded and picked her up and placed her on his head _'So Hiruzen is dead as is the Kazekage and Orochimaru has lost the ability to use jutsu and on top of that ole Naruto has beaten a jinchuuriki in full beast form_...Riri after your nap report this all to Mei and find out if she has retrieved the sword as of yet"

Riri nodded {Hai Mu-ch...Yawn..an}

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

sticking to the wall in his cell Isamu was doing crunches while talking to his cute little familiar, "So the Sannin Tsunade has taken office as Hokage well then I wonder how everyone will react to the first female Kage, Riri is there anything else I should know?"

Riri nodded {Hai Sasuke Uchiha ran from the village to join Orochimaru in a bid for power and the Sand village has resigned a peace treaty and rejoined an alliance with the Leaf.}

"Oh really...do you know when the public inaguaration for the Tsunade is?" he said as he did a back flip back onto the ground and started doing some hand stand pushups.

Riri thought {sometime in the next day or so.}

Isamu nodded "Oh well could you be a dear and find out as well as keep an eye on Tsunade for me."

{Hai Mu-chan}

 **2 weeks later Hokages Office**

Shizune having come from the front after taking over as the Hokages personal assistant was carrying a pile of reports that was unordinarily larger than usual, stepping into the Office she saw Lady Tsunade sitting staring at the photos of the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokages...gently alerting her by closing the door with a slightly louder click.

Tsunade seeing the pile of reports sighed "Shizune why are their so many reports lately I don't ever remember sensei having this many even during the war!"

Shizune gave an apologetic smile "Yes well sorry Milady but there seems to be a lot going on in the village as of late so it can't be helped." she then took a seat opposite the Hokage.

Tsunade grabbing the report on the top looked at the title "Konoha's Shinobi correctional facility...Huh been a long time since I heard that name...Let's see what does it say"

 _'Konoha Shinobi Correctional Facility_

 _just reporting our recent downsize and drop in number of inhabitants._

 _Also furthermore we are still in possesion of the Diplomatic prisoner Isamu Terumi the Smiling devil or Boiling Mist, he has been imprisoned for the past seven years. Currently he has done nothing to harm anyother prisoner and has behaved exceptionally and has been complient...by our records he has no crimes against the Leaf Village and we would like to know why we still have him in custody the only reason the Third Hokage gave was that he could be of some use when the Hidden Mist comes out of their Civil War._

 _Current information_

 _Personal Information_

 _Name: Isamu Terumi_

 _Nickname/Alias/Title: boiling mist or Smiling devil_

 _Birthdate: Astrological Sign Virgo August 26_

 _Age: 28_

 _Occupation: Hidden Mist Jonin/HUNTER/ANBU_

 _Height: 180cm/ 5 foot 9_

 _Weight: 70 kg_

 _Blood type: AB_

 _Eye colour: Green_

 _Hair colour: Auburn_

 _Village affiliation: Kirigakure_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Boil Release_

 _Bingo Book Ranking: High A class boarderline S class_

 _That is all on that_

 _We would also like for you to relook over the Budget we get given half yearly, other than our query on the diplomatic Prisoner that was all we needed to discuss._

 _Regards Head Prison Warden.'_

Tsunade reading that nodded "Shizune could you schedule for in two days Prisoner Isamu Terumi to be bought before me so we may speak."

Shizune nodded and got up and left.

 **WITH ISAMU**

"So Mizuki...Let me get this straight you want me to help you bust out of here when you have your Idiot Brothers Fujin and Rajin who can bend the bars no sweat...why?" said Isamu as he lent against the bars to his cell not bother to look at Mizuki.

"I could use someone of your skills I mean your Kekkei Genkai is very powerful." was all Mizuki said.

Isamu thought for a moment and shook his head and went to his bed and laid down "You know what I think I am happy right where I am that is unless you get rid of the Prison Warden who placed the seal on me to limit my chakra...I won't impede your little escapade but I won't help either, I will just watch and see what happens in the ensuing chaos."

Mizuki scowled lightly "Fine have it your way but if you change your mind just tell me."

Isamu waved at him dismissively not really in the mood for talking anymore.

early the next morning Isamu woke to the sound of alarms going off 'huh so they actually followed through ...Mizuki actually has some balls hanging between his legs."

he then stood and walked to his window and watched as a whole load of prisoners were running down the casueway in an attempt to escape the prison, looking down at his chest he saw that the seal was gone "Well Riri that explains the why I feel full of Chakra and not half empty...Now why dont we stop our fellow prisoners from escaping hmm."

Riri nodded and jumped onto the window sill so she could watch {Hai Mu-chan!}

Isamu held a hand sign and was gone in a swirl of mist.

 **On the bridge**

Appearing in front of the other prisoners Isamu spread his arms wide and the water either side of the bridge shot up creating a momentary wall that stopped the large horde of prisoners in front of him, seeing he had their attention Isamu spoke with his smile firmly fixed in place "Ah HEELLLOOOO there I take you are all trying to escape well what if I were to say there is no escape for a dead man walking!"

One of the prisoner spoke out "Yeah and I suppose from that you're going to try and stop us?"

Isamu smiled even more "That my fellow inmates was my intention...so I give you a choice return to your cell peacefully or die horribly and screaming out my name as your flesh melts from your bones the choice really is simple no."

Seeing they weren't budging "Not even if I say please!?"

the Prisoners again didn't budge "Come on seriously your willing to die for a chance to see the other side of this bridge...why not choose the peaceful option and wait until your sentence has run it's course or your freed on good behavior."

Again nothing, then another prisoner spoke "Well are you just all talk or not cause there is no way in hell that you can beat all of us."

Isamu nodded "I suppose your right I probably can't beat you all but I am willing to try who knows maybe the Hokage will hear of this and let me go free back to the mist...Now I gave you a couple of chances to go back to your cells but you wont so... **Boil Release: Melting Rain Jutsu** "

As he said that a gloomy mist started to gather above the prisoners before closing together and creating a gray looking cloud a moment later acid in the form of liquid silver nitrate started to fall making the men cry out in pain as they saw the rain drops burning holes in their skin and reaching the bone below.

One of the prisoners screamed in agony "WH-WHAT IS THIS IT BURNS SO MUCH"

Isamu with his ever present smile tilted his head back and allowed his acid rain to cover him not hurting him at all since he was immune to these types attacks same as his sister "This is my melting rain of acid guaranteed to burn and riddle you with holes as it dissolves any flesh it touches...You should have listened to my warnings and gone back to your cells."

As he finished he noted that most had fallen over unconscious from the pain, cancelling the jutsu seeing as they were all pretty harmless now Isamu returned to his cell and went to sleep for a minute while Riri was out following various groups of leaf shinobi who were tracking some of the convicts who were quicker to escape before Isamu noticed.

 **Asuma and Kurenai**

appearing inside the prison via Shunshin Kurenai looked about "Somethings not right here."

Asuma nodded "Yeah it's much to quiet even for a prison...Hold on let me check...Hey kurenai this cell is empty."

Kurenai who had gone to another nodded "Same with these ones over here as well...where are all the prisoner."

Isamu who had woken up felt the two arrive and thought he would go welcome them spoke from halfway up the stairwell "Hello Konoha Ninja how can I help." he said while his hands were held in a non threatening manner as he walked closer to the two.

Kurenai knowing who this was since he was in the same age group spoke "Hey your Isamu Terumi of the Hidden Mist During the war you gained the moniker of the smiling devil and boiling mist, what are you doing here?"

Isamu sat on the stairs with his arms spread still showing he was unarmed "Quite a harrowing tale really...you see 7 years ago I came to the village in search of aid for the Bloodline rebels who were fighting to over throw the oppressive Tyrant Yagara but upon my arrival and pleading my case to the third he saw fit to take me as a diplomatic prisoner and here I have been since then behaving and following the rules in hope that one day that I will be allowed to return to my homeland and see my beloved Sister once more...now How can I help you?"

Asuma didn't quite believe him spoke seeing as Kurenai was a little taken by his story "Yeah where are the other prisoners and more important where is Mizuki?"

Isamu smiled "the other prisoners the ones that aren't being pursued are on the bridge having a nap after an acid shower...don't worry they are very much alive just a little sore is all, as for Mizuki he is on the run with the Idiot Brother Fujin and Rajin...to where I do not know, if that is all I believe I will return to my cell and rest before nightfall where things will most likely pick up."

Asuma wanted to do something but Kurenai shook her head and they headed back to Tsunade to report.

Isamu making it back to his cell smirked "Well I have never liked letting people get away Mizuki you better watchout the smiling devil is coming for you...Riri, You know Mizuki's scent correct."

{Hai Mu-chan}

"Good Lead me to him I have a debt of blood to repay"

 **4 HOURS LATER**

after following Mizuki for the last hour Isamu was surprised to see a group of Jonin running along with a pig leading them, turning his eyes upwards he looked at Riri perched on his head and whispered "Hey Riri who are those ninja down there?" he said as he pointed at the four ninja three shinobi and a Kunoichi.

Riri following the direction of his arm caught a glimpse of the pig wearing a little jacket and the black haired female, concentrating a second Riri squeaked {that is the Hokages first Apprentice Shizune-chan and her pet pig TonTon.}

Isamu nodded "Well shes the teams medic I just hope they can deal with the Idiot brothers, Hey Riri no need to look out for the scent we will follow these guys."

Riri nodded {Hai Mu-chan}

Coming up to a clearing Isamu slowed until he was hidden by some trees but still so he could see Shizune and the other leaf ninja who were about to confront Fujin and Rajin while Mizuki sneaked round behind them. "Hey Riri if things go the way I think then we may have to step in."

Riri didn't answer but jumped off his head and perched on the branch next to him.

 **WITH SHIZUNE AND HER TEAM**

Arriving in the clearing TonTon came to halt which was mimiced by the shinobi, Shizune somehow being able to understand TonTon "We're close aren't we?"

{OINK} as she did she started sniffing and looked up Shizune seeing them pulled out her Kuani 'Here they come!'

The two figures that were falling through the air towards Shizune and the other shouted in unison "TIME TO CHOW DOWN BRO"

Shizune who recognised them got worried and jumped back with Tonton using her Kunai to slow her down "Oh no it's Fujin and Rajin...don't let your guard down for a minute."

"Hey big brother pork chops or bacon what will it be?"

"I don't care I could go either way"

TonTon hearing that got worried and gained a scared look {OOOINK}

Shizune not batting an eye at what they said demanded "Alright you two wheres Mizuki?"

then a voice from behind her spoke up startling everyone but Isamu who was watching Mizuki the whole time "Boy am I'm rather popular lately"

Shizune not expecting such skill to hide his presence from them gasped 'when did he...this isn't good'

Just as she finished thinking she quickly dodged an attack from Mizuki who lunged at her when he did Fujin and Rajin attacked the other jonin who quickly found that they were simply overwhelmed by the two idiot juggernauts.

Shizune who was dodging thanks to her training from Tsunade saw her team were on the ground and with her highly trained eyes she could see they were dead from a broken neck, shattered chest cavity and snapped spine as she landed she had to dodge again as Fujin came behind.

Shizune slowly found herself being boxed in while she was thinking of a strategy she shouted "Tonton go find lady Tsunade run!"

{OINK}

unfortunately being distracted for that small amount of time allowed Mizuki to throw some kunai that peirced her side and arm.

Isamu seeing this thought he should step in now, if he new earlier that the other jonin would have been so easily killed he would have possibly done something to help but he found himself unprepared something he didn't like, holding a half ram hand sign he mutter "Hidden Mist Jutsu" as he said that a think mist enveloped the area halting the trio of convicts making them look around in worry well in Mizuki's case the Idiot brothers looked around cluelessly.

Seeing and sensing they had stopped moving Isamu silently ran to where he could hear Shizune slightly laboured breath, getting to her side he placed his hand over her mouth and held a finger to his lips before leaning down and whispering in her ear "Shh I'm a friend trust me for now, and sorry to do this on our first meeting **Chloroform Kiss Jutsu** " as he said that he gently pressed his lips to hers and because the Chloroform on his lips was very strong in smell Shizune feinted instantly.

Picking her up Bridal style Isamu silantly ran away from Mizuki 'very lucky Mizuki but your luck is about to run out soon...right now I need to get you healed up.'

Running for about 30 minutes Isamu came upon a large tree the had large roots that criss crossed making a perfect shelter for them stopping he placed Shizune down gently he then removed her flak jacket and his vest leaving him topless and rolled the two together and placed it under her head as a makeshift pillow. Standing up Isamu saw he was close to a small stream holding the tiger seal Isamu muttered "Water Clone Jutsu" as he did three copies of himself appeared he nodded to each of them and they moved off one to the stream for fish and fresh water, the other went into the surrounding forest to look for herbs and berries both medical and seasoning while the last went to gather firewood and some stones.

turning back to his downed companion Isamu saw Riri using her sticky saliva to create a temporary scab over some of the scratches on her arms, kneeling beside her wounded side he bent over and examined the cut wound seeing it was reasonably deep frowned and grabbed a kunai from her pouch and cut away some of her shirt to gain better access to the cut but at the same time revealed milky white unblemished and toned midriff skin as well as a yellow lace waistband for her panties following her hips, chuckling Isamu rolled it down a bit so it wouldn't get in the way and did the Ox and tiger hand signs "Mystical Palm Jutsu" as he said that a green glow enveloped his hands and he held it above the wound and concentrated on stopping the bleeding since that was probably all he could do since he wasn't trained he only had enough skill and knowledge to heal minor cuts and wound and anything that needed basic first aid.

staying kneeled there with his hands glowing green over her side he stopped the jutsu and lent back and patted her shoulder before gently unrolling his vest and placing it to one side...he then looked at her "Now Shizune don't take this the wrong way but I'm going to wash and fix up your shirt so for now just borrow mine vest hmm."

As he finished he gently moved her arms above her head and slowly removed her shirt and slipped it off her he then saw in he pouch she had some bandages as well smiling he grabbed those and some basil, Aloe vera comfrey and plantain herb leaves as well as some beeswax an old healing salve for cuts he had seen some of the older HUNTER's in the squads use on cuts, using some of the water his clone bought he placed the leaves and beeswax on a flat rock that one of his clone had also bought and wet it and the ingredients, grabbing another rock this one being slightly round Isamu started grinding the leaves and wax together adding a bit of water every now and then to help the wax bind everything.

after grinding away for a good 20 minutes Isamu had a lovely paste putting the paste in his hand he moved back to Shizune who was still out cold and gently rubbed the paste over her side seeing he was done he grabbed the bandages and wrapped them round her making sure they were firm and not to tight he then grabbed his vest and slipped it on over her and rolled it down over her modest sized breasts that he didn't take much notice at considering his sister and her friends before the war and such had made it so he didn't become a stuttering or blushing mess when he saw a woman's body...lets just say his sisters friends liked the hands on approach before they died.

after that he gently rolled it down over her wound, he then looked at the wounds that she had on her arms and noted they were only minor.

Taking a deep breath Isamu picked up her ruined shirt and some thread and senbon she had in her med kit, placing the thread and senbon in his pocket he turned to the water clone that had a fire going a little ways away from the roots Shizune was under "Keep an eye on her...I'm going to wash and fix her top when the other clone gets back with the stuff for dinner make sure he has enough for two alright."

the clone saluted and moved so he was halfway between the fire and the little canopy of roots.

Isamu having made his way to the stream nodded to his clone and went down stream and worked on washing out the blood, after 20 minutes of kneeling in the warm shallows of the stream he was finally satisfied that all the blood was washed out. Standing he saw his water clone had three small fish strung up and hanging from a tree and was standing silently waiting to launch his hand in and wrangle another fish.

Moving back to the temporary campsite he saw Riri was back and sitting between Shizunes breasts looking at her quizzically shaking his head at her curiosity he saw that his clones were now on the perimeter of the little area they were in and next to the medium sized fire was a couple of large tree leaves heaped with all manor of edible bounty from mushrooms, wild spring onion, parsley, mint basil, water cress, leeks, berries, blueberries and raspberries smiling seeing he was going to eat well tonight Isamu sat at the entrance of the root canopy shelter and started sewing Shizunes top back together.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

having finished sewing her shirt he folded it and placed it next to her, he then thought it would be a good idea to see if she had anything they could cook on or drink from, finding a scroll he unsealed the contents and found a pair of cups and a cooking knife but no pan or plate. Sighing he grabbed the knife and cups and made some berry flavoured drinks (water and crushed blue and raspberries) he then had a clone go in search of the two biggest leaves it could find.

it came back ten minutes later with two leaves the size of large dinner plates, placing the leaves next to him he went about cutting the vegetables and herbs his clones found and and placing them on a rock at the edge of the fire so they would slowly cook mainly the mushrooms, onion and leeks while he gutted and de-boned the four small fish, once he was done with that he stuffed them with watercress, parsley and basil while the mint would go on as a garnish later.

Placing the now stuffed fish on another rock in the fire he watched as the skin and flesh slowly crisped up.

 **WITH SHIZUNE**

 _'Argh what hit me...oh yeah I remember now I was badly wounded then a thick fog rolled in and I was saved by a red head.'_ as she finished thinking she opened her eyes and came face to face with a little Vole she could of sworn she had seen hanging round the Kage tower, looking down she noticed she wasn't wearing her Flak jacket or her longsleeve top rather her Flak was under her head as a pillow and her top was folded next to her while she had on a males vest, she then blushed at the fact that her male savior had seen her with so little on.

looking round she saw the vole had hoped off her and scampered towards the entrance of the little canopy of root she had seen she was under turning her head she saw the same red headed figure sitting by a fire cooking something that smelled absolutely heavenly to her, sitting up slowly she winced at her side and remembered that was where she was hurt, pulling up the side of her borrowed vest she noted her thong strap was rolled down and that her midriff was wrapped snugly, seeing she hadn't alerted her savior and that the little Vole was content in watching her she picked up her shirt and unfolded it and saw he had sewn it back together.

Smiling she slipped the vest off exposing her yellow bra clad breasts and slipped her own top on, picking up the vest she left her Flak where it was and slowly walked out of the shelter it was then the Vole scampered and jumped on the Mans head that he turned around to look at her with his startling green eyes and alluring Auburn hair that had a few braids threaded in it getting closer she held out his vest "Ah thank you for healing me and saving my life...I'm Shizune by the way."

Isamu nodded and stood in front of Shizune who got an eye full of his lovely toned and sculpted stomach and chest along with his steam lined and sinewy arms, she watched as he took his vest gently and slipped it back on he then turned back to the food "Come sit you must be hungry and you shouldn't really be walking around much with your side how it is."

Shizune nodded and gingerly sat herself down next to him and nearly drooled at the site of barbecued stuffed fish with mushroom and onions, Isamu seeing this passed her a cup "It's good raspberry and water."

Shizune took the cup and took a sip and smiled at the fact the rich tangy flavor of the raspberry was being balanced out by the water, she then looked at her savior face a little more and asked cause he seemed familiar like she had met him before "Excuse me but what is your name sir?"

Isamu nodded and smiled "I suppose it is only fair considering you told me your name Shizune-chan..."

Shizune hearing the chan suffix blushed a little before she fought it down as she heard him continue "...I am Isamu Terumi."

Shizune hearing that gaped at him in surprise she was sitting in front of Konohas only diplomatic prisoner and he happened to save her life, she then looked down and said "Why are you out here Isamu-san this could be bad you may lose diplomatic prisoner rights"

Isamu chuckled "Shizune-chan I live by the MIST HUNTER CREED never let your opponent leave alive unless ordered to capture them...I take it you heard of the incident where young Naruto stole the forbidden scroll and found out he was the Nine tails Jinchuuriki?"

Shizune nodded "Yes I have...it was strange one minute Mizuki was threatening Naruto and Iruka and telling Naruto of the Nine tails when a mist enveloped him causing Mizuki to scream and fall to the ground knocked out but with severe acid burn...wait a minute that was you...you saved Naruto and Iruka that day!"

Isamu nodded "well it was a clone that I managed to conjure outside my prison cell window without setting off the seal I had at the time and sent it out after Naruto after Riri here told me of what happened, so like I said I'm using this confusion to make sure Mizuki is either executed for conspiring with Orochimaru since he brags about the snake giving him ultimate power or is killed on sight by myself or another if need be."

Shizune nodded "then why did you save me when you could have killed Mizuki in the mist?"

Isamu answered while serving the fish and vege onto the leaf plates and handed one to Shizune "because even if I did Mizuki at the moment is the only thing stopping the idiot brothers turning tail and going on a hunger fuelled rampage through your village, that and I couldn't let the Hokages beautiful apprentice and PA die could I my sister would throw a fit if I had"

Shizune nodded and blushed and smiled at him calling her beautiful and him talking about his sister said "Wait that Vole is she a summons by any chance?"

Isamu nodded "Sure is she has been my eyes and ears in the village relaying all sorts of things to me, that and she is my personal messenger to my sister the Co leader of the bloodline rebels in Kiri, and she knows about me being held prisoner and is none to happy...oh the civil war is going well at the moment it is going in favor of the rebels."

Shizune nodded he was smart using his summoning familiar to keep in contact with his people while listening in on the latest village gossip and other important information and major events "Wait you said she was the Co-leader of the rebellion whose the other leader then?"

Isamu chuckled and pointed at himself "I am"

Shizune if she wasn't so hungry and engrossed in conversation with Isamu she no doubt may have feinted had they been talking in the village "Then why did Lord Third have you arrested?"

Isamu shrugged "beats me I came here as a volunteer to plead to him for help in overthrowing the fourth Mizukage and I even offered that if the Bloodlines won we would happily enter an alliance and peace treaty with the hidden leaf, but he denied me and then barred me from leaving saying he couldn't trust the words of a Mist ninja and had me hauled off to Ibiki for a chat. then I was thrown in prison and had Riri inform my sister and the other rebels of what has happened."

Shizune nodded finding that really weird she thought the Hokage would have at least let him leave or offered a form of help...she then smiled and said "Well lady Tsunade has scheduled a meeting with you for in two days so I am sure if you explained what happened and if you are still willing I know she would jump at the chance to enter an alliance with the Mist, that and cause you saved me you may get to serve the rest of your sentence under ANBU servalliance but freedom to walk the village and a temporary apartment to live in."

Isamu thought for a second "That doesn't sound half bad really...but it depends will I get to see you more or will you be off limits since your so close the Lady Hokage." he said with a smile.

Shizune blushed and said quietly "we'll see it depends how well you behave until then." she then turned her head and focused on her food and enjoying every bite of it, after a few minutes she placed down her empty leaf plate and giggled as Riri jumped off Isamu's shoulder and started nibbling on some of the little bits of fish that shizune missed

Looking at her side she asked "Um so can I ask what you did for my wound?"

Isamu nodded and swallowed a mouthful of fish "Well I stopped the bleeding with a healing jutsu which is all the knowledge I have then I followed an old HUNTER salve recipe of basil, Aloe vera, comfrey, plantain herb leaves and beeswax, added a bit of water ground it between two rocks for 20 minutes until I had a nice paste and rubbed it over your wound and bandaged it up."

Shizune nodded having heard of something like that during her travels with Tsunade.

After finishing talking with Shizune for the evening Isamu helped the still wobbly Shizune back to her spot by her flak jacket and helped lay down, he was about to leave when Shizune grabbed his hand making him look back and saw she had gone into her flak jacket and pulled out a scroll and was handing it to him.

Isamu raised an eye brow prompting for her to explain what was in the scroll, Shizune getting the hint flushed a little "Ah it has a couple of blankets and a cloak in it, you to keep warm during the nights"

Isamu allowed his smile to widen a little and took the scroll "I'll be sure to make good use of it later, but as you can see the weather is still quite hot out."

Shizune nodded meekly and let go of his hand and rested her head on her Flak.

Isamu moved back to his little tree stump by the fire to sit and keep watch over the makeshift camp, he then turned to Riri "Riri head out and find Mizuki but leave a trail for me to follow okay."

{Hai Mu-chan}

 **NEXT DAY**

Shizune waking up stretched a little and winced as she felt her side twinge a little, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light filtering down through the gaps in the tree roots she saw that she had both blankets draped over her keeping her warm. turning her head she saw Isamu had the cloak draped over his shoulders keeping off the morning chill. 'he didn't wake me to stand watch...and he has breakfast ready as well.'

sitting up but rather stiffly Shizune saw that her arms that were reasonably cut up were now only covered in small paper like scratches. Moving so she was on her hands and knees Shizune gingerly pushed herself up into a standing position wincing as a jab of pain shot through her system.

Isamu hearing her gasp out turned and stood making his way over to her. Once reaching her, he placed his arms round her just to steady her and slowly moved her to in front of the fire that was kept going through the night "Geesh Shizune-chan the saying doctors make the worst patients is true you just won't lie still will you."

Once sat he offered her a warmed version of the drink she had the night before making her sigh contentedly, before placing the cup on her lap allowing the fires warmth to seep into her body, looking at Isamu she frowned and ignored his joking jab at her "You didn't wake me up to take a shift as guard"

Isamu sighed "Your hardly in any condition to do much else other than sit and drink tea...what would have happened if mizuki arrived while I was asleep hmm?"

Shizune hearing his reasoning nodded abashedly "Point taken Isamu-kun...but please now that I am awake and here at least take a power nap for a little while otherwise you won't be in the best condition to fight Mizuki that is if they haven't already killed or recaptured him."

Isamu chuckled "No with the idiot brothers with him it won't take anything less than Lady Tsunade intervention to get this whole thing under control...and your right I will take a light nap...afterall we aren't leaving this little spot until tomorrow...Riri is scouting out where Mizuki is so depending on what she says tonight when she comes back we will either head back to the village or go in pursuit of Mizuki."

LATER THAT EVENING

Sitting by the fire enjoying a meal of rabbit that was basted with some lemon, rosemary and sage dressing that his clones managed to scrounge, while they were sitting idly chatting away Riri came into the clearing and landed on Isamu's head {Mu-chan, Lady Tsunade intervened with a squad of Genin called Shikamaru, Ino and Choji and defeated Fujin and Rajin while Naruto-chan and Iruka defeat Mizuki with the help of his ex fiancee Tsubaki-chan...Oh and a summoning dog spotted me as a summons and started chasing me with lady Tsunade and everyone else hot on my tail you probably have 1 hour before they arrive. Since they had to go slow since Iruka was injured.}

Isamu nodded and looked at Shizune who heard Riri "Well it looks like we will have help in getting you back to the village tonight then Shizune-chan...Water Clone jutsu..." as he said that four clones appeared out of the bucket of water he had fashioned out of a hollow tree stump he found and cleaned "...Alright you three gather some stuff for eating enough for seven people understood you have 30 minutes."

the four clones nodded and headed off...Shizune then looked at Isamu "Your going to behave right Isamu-kun."

Isamu nodded "I have no intention of harming them as long as they don't provoke me, anything I should know so I may live through this meeting?"

Shizune sighed "Just don't aggravate Lady Tsunade she has a rather short temper the others will follow her lead."

Isamu nodded "Ok I'll be on my best behaviour...Shizune you reckon the Hokage will allow me into more comfortable lodgings and more freedom?"

Shizune nodded "I am sure she will...I'll even vouch for you and get her to place you under my responsibility if it comes to that...just act nice and if she goes into mother hen mode keep calm and I'll calm her down."

Isamu nodded and stood grabbing the blankets since the sun had dipped below the mountains close by, bringing them over he draped one over Shizunes shoulders and did the same with the other before slowly eating his food.

30 minutes later like ordered the clones returned with seven fish and some more herbs and went about preparing them and stuffing them before passing them to Isamu who started cooking them slowly, once the clones finished they moved to the makeshift pail and dispersed in a puddle of water refilling it. seeing this Isamu decided they could have a warm mulled berry drink while waiting for their guests.

Isamu hearing some rustling looked towards the bushes and then back at Shizune who decided to take a nap sighed as he watched seven figure cautiously enter the area taking note of each one he looked at the busty blonde and stood before bowing "Lady Hokage...ouf"

as he was bowing he felt himself get sucker punched in the stomach by said blonde sending him into the large tree near Shizune.

Isamu staggering up held his hands up and shouted "HEY...HEY, I'M NOT A HOSTILE I MEAN NO HARM JUST ASK SHIZUNE WHEN SHE WAKES!"

Tsunade hearing that looked at him and then in the direction he looked and saw Shizune sleeping happily undercover and under a couple of blankets "Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino go to Shizune and make sure he doesn't get near her!"

the four Genin nodded and surprisinly Naruto didn't make a scene. Isamu seeing them move towards Shizunes sleeping figure nodded and moved away from the tree and towards the fire "As I was saying before Lady Hokage I am Isamu Terumi I saved Shizune from Mizuki and the Idiot brothers who were about to kill her I bought her here and healed her as best I could...Now would you and the others like some stuffed grill fish theres plenty for everyone."

Tsunade hearing his name regarded him critically "So your Isamu the one I am supposed to be meeting tomorrow...well your reputation does a discredit you don't seem so intimidating."

Isamu nodded "I promised Shizune...I wouldn't cause any trouble for you, that and I dont like direct confrontation..."

Tsunade nodded "Fair enough..." she then looked at the Genin who were milling around near Shizune not sure really on what they were supposed to be doing since Isamu obviously didn't register as a threat to them. "You four come over here and have something to eat, same with you Iruka, Tsubaki"

As they sat around the fire Isamu was sat on his tree stump while Tsunade was on Shizunes one. He then flicked his eyes over at Naruto's form momentarily before catching a glimpse of the Kunai holster he gifted the boy all those years ago, taking a sip of his drink Isamu had his smile still in place turned his attention to flames dancing around "So Naruto...How has the Kunai holster I gave you 7 years ago treated you?"

Hearing that Naruto looked at Isamu and stared intently at Isamu before his eyes widened in shock. the others had varying reactions

Shikamaru muttered under his breath "troublesome blonde!"

Ino looked at Isamu and couldn't help be a little intimidated by him, not only had he brushed off one of Tsunades punches she could also sense his chakra amount and it was large like Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade large.

Choji dropped his bag of chips.

Tsunade rose one delicate brow 'Interesting so the Brat has met the devil before.'

Iruka and Tsubaki jsut looked a little gobsmacked.

Isamu was able to take in all their reactions and smirked a little. Naruto having gotten over his shock nodded and said in a quite subdued tone "it has helped a lot Isamu-san."

Isamu nodded and looked at Tsunade "I suppose you read the ANBU, the prison warden and Ibiki's reports?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes I have read them and other than Sarutobi sensei having a deep distrust for Mist ninja he had no right to have you taken prisoner..."

Isamu waved her off "No it is fine, I've managed to stay in contact with my sister and the rebels via my summoning...So are you going to let me leave and head home?"

"If it were that easy you would have been set free this morning, but if I were to free you on the grounds that Sarutobi sensei had no right it would be undermining him...but seeing as you have been well behaved these last seven years and you and Shizune have seem to gotten on quite well I can change some things for you." said Tsunade as she took a bite of fish.

Isamu nodded "I see and what are you willing to do for me?"

"I would move you from your cell and place you in the care of one of my Jonin who you would live with, you would also have freedom to roam the village but with a squad of ANBU shadowing you at all times...and I would ask that someone of your skill would you be willing to help train some of our genin squads in survival and tracking as well as assassination and what it takes to be a HUNTER and ANBU..." said Tsunade as she watched everyone but Isamu's eyes widen in surprise.

"And the jonin would be?"

"Shizune considering she and you seem to get along...so what do you say?"

Isamu sighed and closed his eyes "I don't mind teaching some of your genin in tracking and assassination but it will be only the basics other than that I will not show them or reveal any of the mists hidden jutsu or advanced techniques, that and if I do this survival training it is under my terms and I choose the locations."

Tsunade nodded "that is fine but the jonin sensei will accompany you as well."

"Fine it looks like you have a deal Tsunade"


End file.
